Because You're Mine
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: Sebenarnya, hubungan Levi dan Hanji sudah cukup dekat. Mereka berdua adalah partner yang tak terkalahkan. Tak hanya itu, keduanya memiliki cara sendiri untuk memperhatikan satu sama lain. Lalu, bagaimana jadinya jika Levi yang irit bicara dan berwajah datar meminta Hanji untuk menjadi kekasihnya?/"Hanji si gila percobaan dan Levi si petarung tak terkalahkan bersatu. Itu menarik!"/


Tahun 845, tiba-tiba saja _Titans_ Kolosal dan _Titans_ Armor muncul. Menyebabkan kehidupan di dalam dinding menjadi kacau. Umat manusia kehilangan dua puluh persen populasinya, dan sepertiga dari wilayah mereka. Sehingga umat manusia berpindah ke dinding Rose.

Tetapi tidak semua umat manusia dibantai oleh para _titans_. Tim Ibukota memasangi dinding dengan meriam dan para anak muda diajari cara untuk membunuh _titans_.

Tahun 850, dari dinding Trost, _Recon Corps_ sekali lagi melakukan ekspedisi untuk menyelidiki para _titans_.

"Tiga puluh detik sebelum kita berangkat! Semuanya bersiap!" seru Komandan Erwin seiring dengan berbunyinya lonceng. Pasukan _Recon Corps_ segera mempersiapkan diri untuk memacu kuda mereka.

"Duh, membosankannya. Hei, Levi!" panggil gadis berambut coklat pada laki-laki yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak," jawab Levi singkat.

Gadis bernama lengkap Hanji Zoe itu menunjukkan muka kecewanya. "Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tetap setia menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku tidak ikut dalam rencanamu yang merepotkan itu."

Mendengar jawaban Levi, Hanji beralih pada Mike. "Kalau kau bagaimana Mike, mau ikut?" Mike yang ditanya malah memalingkan wajahnya. Semacam isyarat bahwa dia juga menolak ajakan gadis bermata empat itu.

Hanji Zoe tertawa kecil. "Seperti biasa, lelaki membosankan dengan jawaban yang membosankan."

Tanpa disadari siapa pun, Levi melirik gadis berkucir itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Ekspedisi besar yang ke-49 dimulai!" Pintu pun terbuka dan Erwin selaku pemimpin _Recon Corps_ langsung menyerukan semangat juangnya. "Maju!"

Ratusan pasukan berkuda langsung memacu kudanya sesuai intruksi komandan mereka. Simbol sayap kebebasan jelas berkibar di punggung setiap pasukan.

"Yahoo! Kita akan segera bertemu para _titans_!" seru Hanji tanpa mempedulikan kudanya yang sudah mendahului laju kuda Komandan Erwin.

"HANJI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Story © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

A Shingeki no Kyojin FanFiction

May 23th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE**

**Main Pair: Levi Rivaille & Hanji Zoe**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Adventure**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AE (Alternate Ending), OOC (Out of Character)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Erwin!" Hanji tak pernah memikirkan bicara dengan siapa dia. Dan jika gadis dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh centi meter ini sudah kesal, dia tak akan segan-segan untuk–

BRAK! –begitulah.

"Aku mengerti mengatur logistik di markas adalah prioritas utama. Tapi menyelidiki asal para _titans_ adalah tujuan utama _Recon Corps_. Kau sendiri pasti sudah mengerti, bukan?"

"Etto… Ketua regu, berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu pada komandan," ucap salah satu pasukan Hanji.

"Diamlah!" bentak Hanji Zoe seraya memasang ekspresi memang-aku-peduli-siapa-dia.

"Penangkapan _titans_ hidup-hidup sangat dibutuhkan! Penangkapan terakhir itu adalah lima belas tahun lalu. Dan itu memakan dua puluh nyawa. Tapi kalau kita tidak mengorbankan sesuatu, kita tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apa pun!"

Komandan Erwin menoleh pada salah satu pasukannya. "Fokuslah pada garis belakang."

"Mengerti."

Pemimpin _Recon Corps_ itu menghela napas. "Berapa kali harus kubilang supaya kau mengerti? Aku tidak ingin membuat para pasukan terbunuh dalam rencanamu. Hari ini kita sudah kehilangan sepuluh anggota pasukan."

Hanji Zoe terdiam, dia menundukkan wajahnya sebentar. "Aku tahu itu, tapi…"

"Hanji. Ditolak." Setelah itu, Komandan Erwin langsung berlalu meninggalkan Hanji yang masih terdiam di dalam markas.

"Tunggu dulu, Erwin!" cegah Hanji. Namun rupanya itu semua tak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Sudah kuduga, itu tidak mungkin, Hanji-san. _Titans_ itu dibunuh saja sudah cukup. Kalau mau menyelidikinya, memiliki nyawa berapa pun tidak akan cukup." Auruo berucap dengan enteng seraya melipat tangannya di atas dada.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Hanji langsung mencekik leher Auruo menggunakan kedua tangannya sampai kaki Auruo tidak lagi menapak di tanah. "Bagaimana kalau Levi serius untuk membunuhmu? Bagaimana? Apa kau pikir kau akan menang?"

"Tidak mungkin. Dan juga… sakit!" Auruo mengaduh.

Tanpa melepaskan cekikan pada leher salah satu pasukan regu Rivaille, Hanji kembali berucap tanpa mempedulikan Auruo yang sudah berkeringat karena kesakitan. "Mau kuberi caranya agar kau bisa menang? Selidikilah." Semacam perumpamaan bahwa diperlukan juga penyelidikan untuk membunuh _titans_.

"Selidiki semuanya, tentang masa lalunya dan kesukaannya. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menemukan kelemahannya. Kalau kau tidak melawan balik, kau akan terbunuh!" Iris coklatnya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Hanji-san!" ucap Petra berusaha menengahi.

"Ketua regu, Anda berlebihan!"

"_Gomen, gomen,_" ucap Hanji langsung melepaskan cekikannya dan membuat Auruo jatuh terduduk. "Tapi ya, memang seperti itulah." Hanji Zoe pun pergi meninggalkan Auruo yang masih meratapi rasa sakit di lehernya.

"Sial, aku bisa saja mati. Dia itu tidak bercanda, hampir saja dia membunuhku."

Petra berkacak pinggang dan mendengus. "Dan juga, cara berbicaramu yang tidak sopan bisa membuat orang marah. Bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

Masih dengan memegangi lehernya yang sakit, Auruo menoleh pada Petra. "Hah? Ada apa dengan sikapmu itu?"

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Auruo, Eldo memanggilnya. "Petra, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Iya, Eldo-san. Sedikit lagi," jawab Petra setengah berteriak.

"Di hutan! Ayo kita bergerak! Bersiap untuk berangkat!" Setelah salah satu pasukan _Recon Corps_ yang sedang meneropong di atas atap berseru, seluruh pasukan langsung bersiap-siap.

Tanpa menunggu pasukan lain, Hanji yang mendengar kabar baik tentang keberadaan _titans_ langsung menaiki kudanya. Meskipun Komandan Erwin dan pasukan lain sudah memperingatkan bahwa itu bahaya, dia tetap tak peduli. Ketertarikannya dalam menyelidiki _titans_ lebih besar dari rasa takutnya akan kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi.

"Rivaille!" panggil Komandan Erwin. Bermaksud meminta Levi dan pasukannya untuk menghentikan aksi nekat Hanji.

Melihat Erd, Petra, Auruo, dan Gunter yang akan mengikutinya, Levi berucap, "Biar aku saja."

"Tapi kapten…" Meskipun kelincahan Levi dalam membunuh _titans_ tidak dapat diragukan, tetap saja pasukan Levi khawatir dengan kapten mudanya itu.

"Dia adalah tanggung jawabku," ucap Levi datar dan langsung berlalu dengan kudanya.

"Komandan Erwin…"

"Biarkan mereka berdua."

Sementara Levi sedang memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh agar bisa menghentikan gadis bermata empat itu, Hanji Zoe mulai memasuki kawasan hutan. Mencari sosok _titans_ di dalam hutan yang cukup lebat. Matanya sangat berbinar ketika berhasil menemukan objek yang dia cari.

"Ketemu!" Mendengar kedatangan manusia, _titans_ itu memandang Hanji. "Selamat siang. Cuacanya sedang bagus, bukan?"

_Titans_ itu lalu mengejar Hanji yang sedang berkuda. Hanji Zoe memang bermaksud untuk menggiring _titans_ itu agar keluar dari area hutan. "Hahahaha! Kejar aku. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku ke dalam dinding?"

Hanji terus memacu kudanya keluar dari kawasan hutan dan _titans_ itu tetap mengejarnya. Senyum pun terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Keberhasilan seperti sudah di depan mata.

Di saat Hanji masih terfokus lurus ke depan, ia terkejut ketika menoleh dan mendapati _titans_ itu berhenti mengejarnya dikarenakan ledakan bom asap berwarna merah.

"Ke sini, _titans_ sialan," ucap Levi datar. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian _titans_ itu agar mengejarnya.

Mengetahui Levi telah menggagalkan rencananya, Hanji langsung memberhentikan kudanya. "Hei, jangan menggangguku!"

Entah apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala _titans_ itu, dia tetap mengejar Hanji tanpa menghiraukan Levi. Hanji pun tertawa penuh kemenangan. Namun, lama kelamaan lari _titans_ itu semakin lambat dan dia akhirnya berhenti. Detik berikutnya, _titans_ itu berbalik arah dan berlari kecang memasuki hutan.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Hanji tak mengerti. Dia pun kembali mengejar gumpalan daging bodoh itu memasuki hutan.

"Hei, kubilang tunggu!" _Titans_ itu berlari semakin kencang, Hanji Zoe terus mengikuti kemana pun _titans_ itu pergi. Dia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk melakukan percobaan terhadap makhluk raksasa yang sudah banyak menyusahkan umat manusia baik yang tinggal di luar maupun di dalam dinding.

_Titans_ itu berhenti di tengah hutan, dia duduk di samping pohon besar dan terdiam sejenak. Hanji turun dari kudanya, berniat mendekati. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanpa diduga, _titans _itu langsung menyerang Hanji. Dengan sigap gadis beriris coklat itu naik ke dahan pohon menggunakan Maneuver 3D-nya. "Hampir saja."

GGRRR! ARGGHHH!

Hanji kembali turun dari dahan pohon dan mendekati _titans_ yang saat ini sedang menggeram tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Ada apa? Katakan saja."

Baru saja Hanji hendak menyelidiki calon percobaannya, sebuah Maneuver 3D mendarat di tengkuk si _titans_ dan detik berikutnya Levi–

CRASHH!

– menebas titik lemah _titans_ itu tanpa ampun. Darah bercipratan dan terdengar suara dentuman badan _titans_ yang ambruk ke tanah.

Hanji Zoe menatap _titans_ yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan wajah kecewa. "Padahal dia bisa saja menjadi objek percobaanku."

Gadis bersurai coklat itu ambruk seketika di samping bangkai_ titans _itu. "Kalau aku bisa menyelidikinya, umat manusia bisa saja maju satu langkah."

Hanji menoleh pada Levi berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. "LEVI! Kau bisa menangkapnya, kenapa harus membunuhnya?"

"Dia berbahaya, bodoh."

Mendengar penuturan Levi, amarah Hanji kini sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau mengikutiku kemari? Aku bisa menanganinya. Dan mungkin jika kau tidak kemari aku su–"

Hanji hanya bisa terdiam ketika Levi tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. Kopral muda itu menjambak rambut Hanji, membuat gadis bermata empat itu mengadah. Keduanya sempat melakukan kontak mata sampai Levi menyadari Hanji akan segera kembali berkicau, dia langsung mengunci mulut Hanji menggunakan bibirnya.

Hanji Zoe yang awalnya kaget lama kelamaan akhirnya terbiasa dan kini keduanya mulai memiringkan wajah untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya perlu beberapa menit dan Hanji mulai kesulitan bernapas, Levi pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Mereka terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Hanji berharap setelah insiden ini, mungkin sikap Levi padanya akan jauh lebih lembut.

Selama ini tanpa disadari, masing-masing dari mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain dengan caranya sendiri. Bukan karena apa-apa jika Levi kadang acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan Hanji yang sedang dikejar _titans_, dia hanya ingin Hanji lebih berkembang. Levi tahu betul kapan dia harus melindungi atau membiarkan gadis itu.

Hanji menghela napas melihat Levi yang masih saja terdiam. Sejenak Levi terlihat seperti kebingungan. Jarang sekali seorang Levi memasang tampang seperti ini. Hanji pun menyelidiki wajah Levi, matanya menyipit.

"Karena kau milikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kalian tahu?

Cinta bisa diibaratkan dengan OASIS dan MATA AIR.

Ya, oasis di tengah padang pasir dan mata air yang dikelilinginya.

Sang oasis bisa tumbuh subur mengelilingi mata air.

Ia membutuhkan mata air untuk kesuburannya.

Namun, kadang dia juga tak membutuhkannya karena ada air hujan.

Sang mata air tak pernah keberatan.

Ia senang melihat oasis yang dapat tumbuh subur tanpanya.

Tak peduli berapa besar perbedaan keduanya…

…mereka berdua saling melengkapi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Kyaa, harusnya OVA Eps 1 kayak gini, kan romantis! #digantung. Jangan buru-buru diclose, masih ada _omake._**

**Hai minna, ini fict perdana saya di fandom SnK. Kenapa author buat AE karena author ngga terlalu puas sama ending OVA Eps 1. Ketika Levi ngedeketin Hanji pas habis ngebunuh titans, author berharap Levi minta maaf atau ngasih semangat gitu sama Hanji, bukannya malah ngatain Hanji dan narik-narik kerahnya. Kebetulan LeviHan OTP favorit author selain ErenMika. Maka dari itu, terciptalah fict ini yang bener-bener ngga jauh dari cerita aslinya. Cuma dirubah dikit.**

**Oke, silakan membaca omake dan mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi misi kalian gagal?" Gadis cantik berambut hitam kekasih Eren Jaeger itu bertanya pada Hanji dengan nada datarnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi…" Hanji mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Mikasa dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Mikasa tak bisa menutupi raut terkejutnya ketika mendengar Hanji mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Levi. Dia ingin sekali bertanya pada Hanji, _bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku?_

Namun, pada akhirnya Mikasa hanya berkata, "Itu kabar baik."

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya laki-laki beriris hijau tua pada Hanji dan langsung duduk di samping kekasihnya, Mikasa Ackerman. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di salah satu kedai makanan.

Hanji Zoe mengangguk sebagai jawaban seraya mulai menyesap tehnya.

Lelaki bermarga Jaeger itu tertawa keras. "Hahahaha! Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari Mikasa?"

Oh, itulah sepasang kekasih. Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman bahkan memiliki asumsi yang sama. Hanya saja Mikasa tak tertarik untuk memperjelas, berbeda dengan Eren.

"Hahahaha! Kau benar!" ucap Hanji dengan tawanya yang tak kalah keras. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa seorang laki-laki berambut hitam belah tengah berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Hanji si gila percobaan dan Levi si petarung tak terkalahkan bersatu. Itu menarik!"

"Eren, Hanji," ujar Mikasa memanggil keduanya. Bermaksud mengentikan tawa keras Eren dan Hanji. Mikasa menyadari bahwa Levi sudah berdiri di sana entah sejak kapan.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa, diamlah. Hahahaha!"

"Hanji!"

"Hahahaha! Jangan menganggu tawa kami, Mikasa!"

Levi berjalan mendekati meja dimana Eren, Mikasa, dan Hanji duduk. Dia masih terdiam sampai akhirnya berkata...

"Aku akan membunuh kalian."

.

.

.

**FIN****–****for real**


End file.
